Conventionally, there are cross belt sorters that convey a plurality of cells on a conveyance path, and transfer articles in a direction orthogonal to a conveyance direction using a belt mechanism that is provided in each of the plurality of cells. Such a cross belt sorter conveys the cells, in each of which an article is loaded on a belt of the belt mechanism thereof. When a cell is adjacent to a chute that corresponds to the sorting destination of an article on the cell, the belt of the cell is driven to transfer the articles to chutes. However, when loading an article from an injector onto the belt of a cell, there is the possibility that the position and the orientation of the article on the belt becomes unstable, depending on the center of gravity of the article, the shape of the bottom surface of the article, and the material of the article. Also, if an article on the belt topples or falls down from the belt, there is the possibility that the article is damaged. If the accuracy with which an article is positioned on the belt degrades, an additional function might be required in order to correct the loading position of an article by driving the belt.